Elinor and the Pimpernel
by EclecticElegance
Summary: Elinor is no longer close to her father. She is unaware that he is engaged in political activities that endanger his life. Young and handsome Monsieur Martin is attracted to her, but he and her father are in conflict. Enter the Scarlet Pimpernel. :


CAST

_Monsieur_ Bouvier—middle aged French lawyer, secretly a royalist

Elinor Bouvier—a brunette, late teens, daughter of Monsieur Bouvier

_Citoyenne_ Lefevre—young wealthy republican lady

_Baronnet_ Desmarais—a royalist friend of Monsieur Bouvier

_Monsieur_ Martin—Elinor's suitor, member of the royalist group

Sir Percy Blakeney—The Scarlet Pimpernel :)

Extras:

Unnamed French nobility/wealthy republicans dancing at _Citoyenne_ Lefevre's party

Revolutionary Tribunal judge(s)

Mob in courtroom

Perhaps other members of the League of the Scarlet Pimpernel to aid Sir Percy

Marguerite Blakeney (may make a very brief appearance in the last scene)

* * *

**SYNOPSIS**

Elinor's relationship with her father has grown cold, and she does not believe he is the strong bulwark in her life that she once thought him to be. She doesn't know that her father has deeply held political opinions and is engaged in activities that will endanger his life. She is aware that her beauty has attracted the attention of the handsome and young Monsieur Martin, but his opinions are more republican than her father's and other royalists', and therefore he is not trusted by the other members of the group. Monsieur Bouvier knows that Monsieur Martin has a questionable past, and does not want him to gain his daughter's attentions.

* * *

**SCENE ONE**

(Setting: a ball at _Citoyenne_ Lefevre's house on the Rue Vivienne in Paris in October 1792. Most of the guests are well-to-do, but not nobility. Those that are of the aristocracy are pledged to the ideals of the new Republic. Music is playing in the background, and several couples are dancing the gavotte. Elinor, richly dressed, is sitting by herself in a windowseat at the left of the stage. There is a table with refreshments at the rear of the room. _Citoyenne_ Lefevre approaches her.)

_Citoyenne Lefevre (casually)_—You are not as lively as usual tonight, Elinor. Is something the matter?

_Elinor_—No, I am quite well, thank you, _Citoyenne_ Lefevre. You are a perfect hostess.

_Citoyenne Lefevre_—Well, I am glad, my dear. Let me know if you would like some more champagne.

_Elinor (in a somewhat distracted manner)_—I will, thank you.

(_Citoyenne_ Lefevre ambles away to see other guests)

_Elinor (aside, as if speaking to herself, in an annoyed tone mixed with worry while plucking at her crystal necklace)_—Where could he be? What has been keeping him?

(There is a stir at the front door on the right side of the stage and _Monsieur_ Bouvier enters).

_Elinor (aside, somewhat bitterly)_—Father is fashionably late, as usual.

(_Monsieur_ Bouvier crosses the room and approaches Elinor.)

_Monsieur Bouvier_—How has your evening been, my dear? I am truly sorry that I could not come any earlier—some cases kept me later than usual.

_Elinor (discouraged)_—Yes, Father.

_Monsieur Bouvier_—Now, darling, don't be troubled—you know I came as soon as I could.

_Elinor (in a sarcastic undertone)_ —I know that you always let others come before me.

_Monsieur Bouvier (looks away for a moment with a pained expression)_—Elinor, you know that I would much rather be with you than attend to those cases. But each of us must do his duty, especially in these troubled times. Please do not be peevish this evening. Later we may regret times we have spent in a bad temper, especially since none of us knows when his time in this world may be over.

(Elinor looks away with a sigh and wanders toward the refreshment table at the back of the stage. _Baronnet_ Desmarais approaches _Monsieur_ Bouvier.)

_Baronnet Desmarais (stage whisper)_—Have you heard about the _Baronne_ de Arceneau, _Citoyen_?

_Monsieur Bouvier_—No, what is it?

_Baronnet Desmarais_—She was taken by Citizen Merlin and his men just this morning, before dawn. The poor woman was still in bed when the soldiers burst in. She is set to stand trial before the Committee of Public Safety tomorrow afternoon.

_Monsieur Bouvier_—Have you heard what the charge is?

_Baronnet Desmarais_—It was an anonymous _dénonciation_ that precipitated her arrest.

_Monsieur Bouvier (aside, as if to himself)_—What has this world come to? (to _Baronnet_ Desmarais) Do you know what the _dénonciation_ said?

_Baronnet Desmarais_—Yes. (looks cautiously about the room).

_Monsieur Bouvier_—Come, let us step into the next room for a moment.

(Both exit through a door to the left of the stage).

(Elinor has been engaged in conversation with _Citoyenne_ Lefevre at the refreshment table. Both come back to the windowseat with dainty champagne glasses.)

_Citoyenne Lefevre (in an attempt to be casual, but not succeeding)_—Your father seems to have much on his mind of late. I do wish he would rest—perhaps going out to the country and going on a journey for a few weeks in the fresh air would do him some good. It is not healthy for him to be working so continually.

_Elinor (pauses slightly before reply)_—Yes. We spoke of going to Calais once. I haven't been since I was a young girl. But other matters have kept him quite occupied. (she glances away with a wistful look on her face.)

_Citoyenne Lefevre (studies Elinor's face with a keen expression. Starts to speak, then thinks better of it. Slight pause.) _—And you've been looking pale this evening as well. Why don't you dance a bit, dear? The exercise will bring color into your cheeks.

(Elinor smiles faintly and shakes her head)

_Citoyenne Lefevre_—Well, I presume that it will not be very long before you change your mind. Not all the guests I was expecting have arrived yet. The evening is still young.

(Elinor blushes deeply.)

_Citoyenne Lefevre_—See, I told you as much. Just wait.

(_Monsieur_ Martin enters the room via the front door, stage right.)

_Citoyenne Lefevre (excitedly)_—Here comes Monsieur Martin now! (She slips away from the windowseat with her empty champagne glass and heads toward the refreshment table.)

(_Monsieur_ Martin sees Elinor alone, and hastens to her side. The music pauses briefly.)

_Monsieur Martin (in a low tone of voice, with a smile)_—And how is the belle of the ball tonight?

(Elinor flushes even more crimson than before.)

_Monsieur Martin_—Come, come. You look lovely. Won't you give me the honor of the next gavotte? I couldn't think of a single other woman in Paris right now that I'd like to dance with.

_Elinor (slight pause)_—Why, why—yes, I suppose…

(The music starts up again with a new gavotte. _Monsieur_ Martin extends his hand, and Elinor sets down her glass and takes his hand, her hand slightly trembling. He leads her into the center of the dancers, and we see them executing the steps perfectly and with more vibrance than any of the other couples.)

_Monsieur Martin_—There, you see? I knew you would be an excellent dance partner. There was no need for bashfulness.

_Elinor (glancing up into his face)_—Thank you.

_Monsieur Martin_—Where did you learn to dance like this? A finishing school, I suppose?

_Elinor_—No…

_Monsieur Martin_—You really ought to be teaching the gavotte to most of the ladies I have ever danced with.

(He pulls her closer to him. Elinor appears unsure about whether she likes this or not).

(_Monsieur_ Bouvier and _Baronnet_ Desmarais reenter, stage left. _Baronnet_ Desmarais and _Monsieur_ Bouvier shake hands, and _Baronnet_ Desmarais crosses the stage and exits stage right. _Monsieur_ Bouvier now looks at the crowd, and appears startled when he sees Elinor dancing with _Monsieur_ Martin. Elinor does not notice her father standing there.)

_Monsieur Bouvier (aside, as if to himself)_—That man is a snake! (pause) It was I that taught her to dance like that—so long ago now.

(The music ends, and Monsieur Martin leads Elinor toward the refreshment table. A middle-aged woman engages Elinor and Monsieur Martin in conversation. The audience cannot overhear their conversation over the general clamor, but the audience does catch a bit of the middle-aged woman's conversation

_Middle-aged woman_—What a lovely couple. Your youth and magnificence together symbolize the birth of the new France.

(Elinor and Monsieur Martin smile. Another couple joins the conversation, and Monsieur Martin appears to excuse himself from the other company. Monsieur Martin approaches Monsieur Bouvier.)

_Monsieur Martin_—Good evening, _Citoyen_ Bouvier.

_Monsieur Bouvier_—The same to you, _Citoyen_.

(both pause)

_Monsieur Martin_—I wish to thank you for the pleasure of dancing with your charming daughter, sir.

_Monsieur Bouvier (silence)_

_Monsieur Martin_—Her beauty is bewitching, sir. I swear, it would overwhelm any man's soul.

_Monsieur Bouvier (silence)_

_Monsieur Martin (somewhat more slowly than before)_—_Citoyen_, I… I desire your permission to court her.

(Both pause, and the room is more hushed than before, but no guests appear to be paying special attention to this conversation. A soft waltz begins to play. Elinor is still discoursing with friends, and does not observe her father and Monsieur Martin.)

_Monsieur Bouvier (aside, as if to himself or the audience)_—How could I ever allow her innocence to be exposed to him? I know him only too well. No, I cannot allow this, not even if my life depended on it. (to Monsieur Martin) _Citoyen_, I am afraid that I cannot and will not give my blessing to such an agreement.

_Monsieur Martin (appears to have had his pride injured, and speaks more loudly)_—But, sir…

(some guests begin to notice them)

_Monsieur Martin_—You know yourself that I am eligible…

_Monsieur Bouvier_—Nevertheless, I cannot allow it, sir.

_Monsieur Martin_—If this is a matter of wealth…

_Monsieur Bouvier_—It is not, sir…

_Monsieur Martin_—…or my heritage, which should hardly matter since the fall of the monarchy…

_Monsieur Bouvier_—I assure you, it is not any of these, sir…

_Monsieur Martin_—Then your refusal is utterly preposterous!

_Monsieur Bouvier (silence)_

_Monsieur Martin_—I am worthy of any girl in Paris, and when I do your daughter the honor of noticing her, you deny what I deserve!

_Monsieur Bouvier (quietly)_—I determine who is worthy of my daughter, sir.

_Monsieur Martin_—Then I say that you're a filthy Royalist who does not acknowledge the new order of France…

_Monsieur Bouvier_—That is false…

(the waltz music ends)

_Monsieur Martin_—We shall see how false it is, won't we, _Citoyen_?

(Monsieur Martin rapidly exits stage right. Monsieur Bouvier sighs deeply. Elinor's conversation at the refreshment table has broken up, and she wanders to front stage left, looking for Monsieur Martin. She sees her father standing here alone instead.)

_Elinor (noticing her father's face)_—Are you feeling all right, Father?

(another soft waltz is beginning)

_Monsieur Bouvier (startled from introspection)_—Yes, my dear. (looks into her face) My dear Elinor, would you honor me with a dance?

_Elinor (smiles, perhaps is thinking of happier times long ago)_—Certainly, Father.

(Elinor and Monsieur Bouvier join the dancing couples, and dance even better than when she and Monsieur Martin danced.

After a few seconds, the lights softly and slowly dim to total darkness.)


End file.
